


you're safe from the weight of the world

by coldswaters



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex just wants to help, Love Confessions, M/M, emotional love confession in a fight yall, theyre so in love guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: Alex was a dedicated person. Give him any task and he would put his all into it. It started with learning the drums when he realized the satisfaction you get when you put work in and actually do something. So, anytime he had something to do, he focused on it.or an emotional love confession
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	you're safe from the weight of the world

**Author's Note:**

> title from stay awake by all time low

Alex was a dedicated person. Give him any task and he would put his all into it. It started with learning the drums when he realized the satisfaction you get when you put work in and actually _do_ something. So, anytime he had something to do, he focused on it.

His latest task was trying to save Willie’s soul from Caleb and he honestly had never worked on anything harder, not even the drums. And yet, he made no progress. Caleb had been eerily quiet recently, but he still owned Willie’s soul and Alex longed to fix that. He hated that this amazing, beautiful boy that he cared about so much didn't have his freedom. He hated that Caleb could take anything from Willie at the drop of a hat, and Willie had no say in any of it. 

Alex had been coming up with plan after plan and pitching them to Willie, but every time he did, Willie shot him down. Willie honestly seemed extremely apprehensive about the fact that Alex wanted to save his soul, but Alex just figured that was because it's not easy to talk about how your soul belongs to someone else. He said the plans wouldn't work and Alex trusted him since Willie knew Caleb better than any of them. Luke and Reggie even tried to help, but since their plans mostly consisted of Scooby-Doo style ghost traps, they weren't consulted for ideas much after that. 

It was late on a Tuesday afternoon when Alex came up with a plan that he thought might just work. He was in the studio alone and had been all day. Luke and Reggie were out doing whatever it is that Like and Reggie do and Julie was having a girl’s day (read: date) with Flynn, so Alex was left alone to plan. But now that he had yet another plan, he poofed away to find willie.

He found willie outside the Orpheum, trying to grind a curb on his skateboard.

"Willie!" He shouted, trying to get the other boy’s attention.

Willie popped his skateboard off the curb and stepped off it, looking up to see who called him. His face lit up in a way that warmed Alex’s heart when he realized Alex was the one calling his name.

“Hey, hotdog,” he said jogging over to where Alex was standing, “What’s up?”

“That was a cool trick.” Alex said, ignoring Willie’s question.

“Thanks, man,” Willie said with a chuckle, “but you’ve seen me do that a thousand times.”

“I know,” Alex said, waving him off, “but you always impress me.”

“You’re sweet,” Willie replied softly. “Anyway, what’s up? or did you just wanna see me?” Willie added with a wink.

“I mean, yes, I always wanna see you,” Alex answered, a blush rising to his cheeks, “but I thought of another plan to try and save your soul.”

When he said this, Alex couldn’t ignore the way Willie’s face fell. He knew it was hard for Willie to talk about the situation with his soul, but Alex had hoped that Willie would be more enthusiastic about trying to save it.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just don’t really wanna talk about the whole soul thing right now.” Willie replied dismissively

“I know it’s hard to talk about, but this is our chance! Caleb hasn’t been seen for a while, so we have to try something soon!” Alex said, trying to get Willie on board.

Willie crossed his arms and looked at Alex with a level stare, which was a look he’d never used on Alex before. “Caleb not being seen isn’t necessarily a good thing.” 

Alex was shocked at Willie’s reaction, but he just chalked up to Willie not wanting to be hopeful about getting his soul back.

“Okay, I know that,” Alex said almost pleadingly, “but he hasn’t bothered us or the guys and Julie in so long. We’d be stupid not to take this opportunity, we have to-”

“Jesus Alex would you just drop it!” Willie snapped, cutting Alex off.

Alex was stunned into silence by Willie’s sudden outburst. Willie had never been anything but soft and sweet with him and Alex had no idea what caused the sudden shift. 

He just stared at Willie, not knowing what to say. They were still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, lifers walking all around them, completely unaware of what was happening right next to them.

“Willie… I… I’m just trying to help you.” Alex said softly, trying to figure out what upset Willie.

“Well, I don’t want your help! Caleb’s owned my soul for _years_ and I’m pretty sure there’s no way to get it back! So please, _please_ just drop it!” Willie yelled at him, and Alex shrunk in on himself.

He had never seen this side of Willie, a boy who is usually all smiles and corny jokes. Willie was _angry_ Alex realized, or at least it seemed like he was, and Alex was usually a nonconfrontational person, but he wasn’t gonna let Willie be mad at him for trying to help.

“You could have said that _ages_ ago, Willie! Why did you let me come up with plans for so long and try and help you if you don’t want my help?!” Alex replied and he only realized he was yelling too when the words left his mouth.

“It doesn’t matter now, okay? So just drop it!” Willie yelled back.

“It does matter though! It’s your soul! You don’t deserve to be Caleb’s lackey anymore! You deserve to be free from him and to do what you want and not have to worry about him taking anything from you anymore!” Alex yelled back, stepping closer to Willie.

Alex was properly angry now, but he realized that he wasn’t really mad at Willie. He was mad at Caleb. He was mad at the situation. He was mad at the afterlife for making the boy in front of him hurt so much.

“Why do you even care so much? It’s not like this affects you!” Willie yelled back, and Alex could see the fight leaving him.

“Because I love you!” Alex yelled back without thinking.

A stunned silence fell between them and Willie looked shocked. Alex hadn’t meant to say, and he honestly didn’t even know he felt that until he said it.

He did feel it though, and it was scary. He loved Willie so much and just wanted him to be out of harm’s way.

They were staring at each other in silence and Alex was thinking of something to say until Willie took one step forward to close the gap between them, put a hand on the back of Alex’s neck, and kissed him soundly.

It was Alex’s turn to be shocked but he quickly kissed Willie back, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist.

They stood there, still in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing until Willie pulled away, resting his forehead against Alex’s. The mood between them had shifted dramatically. It went from tense and angry to soft and caring.

“I care because I love you,” Alex said softly, kissing Willie again.

When they pulled apart this time, Willie had a smile on his face, anger completely gone.

“I love you too, Alex.” He said, rubbing his thumbs on the back of Alex’s neck.

Alex almost couldn’t believe it. “Really?”

“Yeah, hotdog,” Willie said. “You’re like.. the love of my afterlife.”

Alex chuckled fondly at the line and couldn’t stop himself from kissing Willie again.

“I just really love you, Willie, and I want you to be safe,” Alex said.

“I know, I know. And I _do_ want your help, I was just worried that you would get hurt or Caleb would do something if you tried to help me.” Willie said, a sad tone coming into his voice.

“Oh, Willie,” Alex said, matching Willie’s tone, “You don’t have to worry about me, okay? We will be fine. We’ll find out where Caleb is and get your soul back and it’ll be a process but we will figure it out and it’ll all be okay.”

Willie nodded and kissed Alex yet again.

“Okay.” Willie said softly, “We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my friend o because without our twitter dms this fc would exist. ily.
> 
> i wrote this in like one hour at 2am because my brain went into hyperdrive. also i will never stop naming fics after all time low songs.


End file.
